


Defining Molly

by lilsherlockian1975



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, John Watson is Awesom, Sherlolly Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tries to figure out exactly where Molly fits in his life, with a little help from John. Just another one shot for Sherlolly Appreciation Week...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining Molly

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stop... What's wrong with me? Anyhoo... Here's another one shot. Hope you like it. 
> 
> As per usual this one just came flying out in a few minutes, so forgive the mistakes, please. And I own nothing.

* * *

"John," The doctor paused reading the newspaper long enough to give his full attention to the board genius sitting across from him.

 

"Yes, Sherlock."

 

"What is Molly to me?"

 

 _What?_ "What?" John asked.

 

"Molly, Molly Hooper. What is she... to me? You're my best friend, blogger, assistant. Mrs. Hudson is my housekeeper..."

 

"No, no she isn't" John interrupted.

 

"Yet she continues to keep my house." Sherlock said as he opened his arms gesturing around the flat. "She's also something akin to a second mother. Garrison is also a friend, I suppose, and a colleague. Mycroft," he rolled his eyes, "He is big brother that I never wanted. But Molly, what is she? Where does she fit."

 

John finally decided that Sherlock was actually a bit curious about the pathologist's place in his life. So he thought he'd start with the obvious answer. "Well you call her your pathologist, so there you go."

 

"Hmmm, no. I thought so as well. But that doesn't work. It's... no... there's something I'm missing."

 

John perked up. _Could it be? Is it possible?_ He had to approach this carefully, like a trying to pet a wild animal. Slow steps, as not to spook the beast.

 

"Well, Molly's a colleague as well, like Greg, by the way his name is Greg."

 

"Yes, we do work well together. She's rather more observant than you John. You could learn from her. The other day she caught... oh never mind you wouldn't understand even if I explained it."

 

"Oi! I'm not an idiot you know!"

 

"Yes but you're no chemist." Sherlock thought for a moment, "No, colleague is worst than pathologist."

 

John huffed, his patience wearing thin. "Well she's your friend, I assume. Although you treat her worse than me, if that's possible."

 

Sherlock jerked his head to John, "That's not true. I've made a concerted effort to be kind to Molly since my return."

 

John thought for a moment. It was true, he had been nicer, especially since she had slapped the shite out of the detective. "Okay, then there you have it. Molly's your friend. Case closed." John picked up his paper with a knowing smile on his face.

 

"Although..." Sherlock started.

 

"Although what?" John asked.

 

Sherlock was staring into the distance once again.

 

"What?" John asked again.

 

"Well, that doesn't seem to fit either, though I can't really decide why."

 

 _Oh, perhaps because you're a bloody moron,_ John thought. "Alright, let's break this down shall we?" John put his paper down once again. "Molly's a colleague, your pathologist, your friend." John tapped his chin and pretended to think for a moment. "Oh, I know. She did help you fake your suicide then concealed it from the rest of us for two years. Maybe that's it. That kind of trust is not something to be taken lightly."

 

Sherlock's face lit up. "Right. You're right. That must be it!" He jumped up and paced the room, once twice, then a third time.

 

John watched, always fascinated by the way his best friend processed information.

 

Sherlock turned suddenly facing John. "No," He said a bit defeated. "That's not it. You are useless."

 

"Sorry mate. If you don't know what's going on in that giant brain of yours, how am I supposed to figure it out?" Oh, but I think I know exactly what's going on... you great git!

 

"Wait, perhaps if I knew what I was to her... what she considers me?" Sherlock smiled victoriously.

 

"Oh, that's easy." John said.

 

"What? What am I?"

 

"You're the arrogant asshat, that orders her to make coffee even though she's more highly educated than you. You're also the berk that's always made her feel like she's not at all attractive and shouldn't even bother trying to have any romantic relationships. And you're the guy that jeopardizes her job almost everyday. In short you're the bane of her existence, an absolute dick Sherlock."

 

"Really? That's...that's how Molly sees me?" Sherlock asked sounding completely defeated this time.

 

"No actually. Molly loves you. She loves you despite all of that awful shit. She always has." John picked up his paper. He feigned reading for a moment but glanced up to see Sherlock's buffering face. _This was going to take a while._

 

John finished the paper then got up and made a fresh cup of tea. Sherlock was still processing everything. Sitting down with a heavy sigh, John finally got Sherlock's attention.

 

"So, to Molly I'm..."

 

"Yeees." John nodded.

 

"Hmm." Sherlock went back to looking pensive, hands steepled under his chin.

 

John sighed again, "Any ideas Sherlock?"

 

"Five."

 

John shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Any of those involve confessing you're undying affection to Molly Hooper. She won't wait forever you know?"

 

Sherlock slowly removed his hands and looked at the doctor. "Even though I'm an asshat?"

 

"She doesn't seem to mind."

 

"That would be breaking several long held personal rules John, you know I can't do that."

 

"Of course, you'd never break rules."

 

"What about my work?" He argued.

 

"What is Molly, Sherlock? She is your work, you idiot! You trust her, you care for her, clearly you find her pleasant to look at. You've never commented on anyone else's appearance as much as you have hers. I may not be the world's only consulting detective, but even I know what that means. Molly wouldn't try to change you Sherlock. She's the most patient person I know. She's kind and intelligent and generally wonderful... So?"

 

Sherlock jumped up and started putting on his coat. "I'm shocked that you of all people missed the biggest selling point John." He said grabbing his scarf.

 

"What?"

 

"You forgot about all the sex!" Sherlock said just before he dashed down the stairs.

 

"Finally!" John said as he settled in and finished his tea.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!!


End file.
